Desperate Times: One Night
by JJCM
Summary: Sequel to 'Desperate Times For A Manipulating Mind'. Cole is in town and he wants to see JJ so they can finish what they started. Does she feel the same? JJxOC Written per multiple requests; please don't read if you are not a fan of main character/original character pairings.


**AN: Ok so after much demand and feedback (reviews and multiple PMs from multiple users), I have caved and decided to write a one-shot follow up to 'Desperate Times for a Manipulating Mind'. It's a bit long, and although very smutty as requested, I also tried to add a little depth to it to make it fit with the original story. All reviews and feedback are welcome. I realize many people aren't into main character/OCs, but I've never been driven to write simply based off reviews and follows. Enjoy!**

JJ took a deep breath as she prepared to leave the BAU for the day. She told herself that she shouldn't be nervous, but she was.

There was just no escaping it.

Ever since she received the playful phone call earlier in the day, telling her that _he_ was in town and wanted to meet her, the butterflies hadn't left her. It was all she could think about as she trudged through a long, tedious day of boring paper work.

She hadn't been expecting the call, at least, not so soon. She thought perhaps in the future maybe, but now that the day had come, she felt almost like a teenager all over again.

Her first instinct had been to say no. But as they small talked and caught up a little, she felt comfortable again, and realized the drive to say 'no' came from her own defense mechanism. The fact was, although she was a bit hesitant, she _did_ kind of want to see him. And so, after a little coaxing, JJ agreed to meet Cole Andrews for dinner after work.

JJ took another deep breath as she quickly packed up her desk, threw on her coat, and grabbed her purse. She had no idea where the night was going to lead, but she told herself to be a little spontaneous for once. Lord knew her job consumed her life, and opportunities like this, especially with a guy she at least knew a little, were very few and far between. She wasn't simply going to drop her morals or standards out of desperation, but for once, she could try to be a little more adventurous in her personal life.

JJ unknowingly worried her bottom lip as she approached the elevator deep in thought. A million things were running through her mind; from what to order for dinner, to if her appearance was acceptable. She hoped she didn't look too tired or run down from what had been a long week.

Just as the elevator chimed and the doors prepared to open, Spencer Reid appeared beside her.

"Hey JJ!"

"Hey…Spence…" She eyed him a little cautiously after jumping a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. What's up?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I saw you were leaving for the night, I was wondering if you had any plans?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah…actually I do tonight Spence. Rain check?" She asked abruptly, stepping on to the elevator.

"Oh, um yeah, sure." Spencer stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

The door was about to close when JJ suddenly pushed the button to hold the doors open. She saw the forlorn look on his face partially disappear.

"Spence, can you do me a favor, please?"

"Absolutely." He said without hesitation, ever the friend.

"Please don't say anything to Morgan or Prentiss."

"Um, ok." He looked at her quizzically.

There was a quiet pause between them. Finally Spencer caved and asked the question on his mind when it became clear JJ wasn't going to say anything more on her own.

"Why? Who are you meeting?"

JJ's face turned pink a little.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked quietly.

If the socially awkward member of the group could deduce she was meeting someone, then JJ was more than thankful she hadn't run into Morgan or Prentiss. She'd never get away without having to tell them.

"A little, yeah. We all know how private you are when it comes to your personal life."

JJ frowned a little, shifting her feet nervously, hoping he wouldn't press her for more information.

"I hope you have a good time JJ, with whoever it is. I promise your secret is safe with me. Just please be careful."

JJ's face lit up with a smile of appreciation. He really was her favorite person on the team sometimes.

"Thanks Spence, I will. And if it makes you feel better it's not a complete stranger. Have a good night."

"You too JJ. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks again, Spence." JJ smiled one last time as the elevator doors closed.

/

JJ stood just outside the restaurant, taking a minute to silence her phone and to collect herself one last time.

The restaurant was classy and ironically, it was just a few blocks from her condo. JJ was sure it was probably just a coincidence, but the fact had not escaped her just the same. On the phone Cole told her he chose the spot because he had heard good reviews, and his hotel was literally a few hundred feet up the road.

With one last breath of the cool night air, JJ put on her best press-ready face, and stepped inside.

She knew Cole would already be waiting for her. Searching the main eating area for a few moments, her eyes finally located him at one of the tables in the center of the room. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him fidget nervously with his utensils.

This was actually going to happen. A small part of her had doubted he would show up, for whatever reason, but clearly there he was. And he looked just as handsome as she had remembered.

As a waiter brushed past her, JJ shook out of her daze and walked over. She was about halfway to the table before Cole spotted her. When he did, his face lit up and he stood to greet her.

"Jennifer! It's great to see you again!" Cole said happily.

"You too." JJ said with an awkward smile, suddenly finding herself abnormally at a loss for words.

They hugged briefly, and just as JJ moved to pull away, he placed the lightest of kisses on her left cheek, sending a new flutter through her belly.

"Here, let me get your coat." Cole offered eagerly.

She slid out of her coat as gracefully as she could, oblivious that Cole was taking the opportunity to scan her body with his eyes. To him, she looked absolutely exquisite; she hadn't changed a bit. He handed her coat off to one of the waiters, before pulling JJ's chair out for her. JJ dutifully sat and allowed Cole to push the chair in for her.

Cole licked his lips, admiring how the pencil skirt she wore perfectly accentuated all of her important curves, and how her white blouse parted appetizingly just so. The whiff of JJ's perfume that wafted up his nose as he pushed her chair in for her, nearly sent him over the edge right there and then. God, how he had missed her. He had eagerly waited for this moment for close to three months now. Finally, when he couldn't wait any longer and his life had settled down enough, he decided it was time to meet her; to hopefully finish what they had started.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." JJ started, noticing his water glass was only half-full.

"Not at all. I got here a little early to be honest. I was a little excited that you agreed to meet me. I had some doubts, to be honest."

JJ shrugged, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"You flew all the way out here. I couldn't really just blow you off now could I?"

"You could've, but you didn't. I'm _very_ happy about that. You just made my whole trip."

JJ was glad the lighting in the room was dimmed, as it helped to hide the blush she felt creeping up on her cheeks.

"It's good to see you Jennifer. _Really _good. You look great." Cole continued, not wasting anytime with turning on some of his charm.

"Thank you. But it's not like a _lot_ of time has passed."

"It seemed like an eternity to me."

JJ chuckled a little. "Well for the record you don't look so bad yourself. What have you been up to?"

Cole reached for the bottle of wine he had ordered. Carefully, he poured them both a drink after JJ nodded her approval.

"Life is going pretty well. I finally got another job. It pays well, so I'm getting back on my feet. I'm gradually getting back to the happy place I was in a few years back."

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it." JJ said genuinely as she took a sip of her wine.

"How about you, Jennifer? What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual." JJ said with a shrug. "Catching the bad guys and saving the day. I'm still working long hours and travelling a lot, but someone has to do it."

Cole nodded, eyeing her with a slight smile.

"I see you still don't have a ring on your finger." He said with a nod and a teasing smile.

"Nope, still single." JJ replied easily, raising her hand to play along.

"I can't lie; it makes me happy you say that." Cole said with a shimmer in his eye.

"Does it now? And why is that?" JJ continued playing along, hoping to put _him_ on the spot for once.

Cole shrugged a little, taking a sip from his own wine.

"It would've been a bit of a letdown, to put it mildly, if I came all the way out here to see you only to find out another guy had beaten me to the chase."

"I guess fate is still working in your favor, perhaps." JJ said coyly.

"I sure hope so." Cole said straightly.

The waiter came over and took their orders as they continued to banter back and forth.

"So tell me Cole, I'm dying to know how Christina and Aiden are doing." JJ said once they had finished ordering. Cole took a breath as he settled more comfortably into his chair.

"Christina is doing alright. She's recovered from most of her physical injuries. She finally went back to work last week. But she is seeing a therapist. The nightmares she was having aren't as frequent, but she is still working through a case of PTSD." He said honestly.

JJ nodded solemnly, having heard this story all too frequently when checking in on prior victims. "It takes time. She may not get over it completely, but if she works at it a little every day, she can try to get most of her old life back."

"Yeah, I know. And she is. For a while it was frustrating because she would get so distant, and just not be herself, but gradually she is getting there. I'll forever be grateful for what you and your team did. For her, _and _for me and Aiden."

"You're welcome. It's successes like hers that keep me, and my friends, doing what we're doing."

"Aiden has been a big help with her too. It took a while for him to understand everything, specifically _why_ his mommy was hurting and beat up, but whenever he enters the room she immediately lights up. They're good for each other."

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed you didn't bring Aiden with you." JJ said playfully with a smile.

"Oh, you should see him. He's grown just in the short time since you last saw him."

"I hear they grow quick."

"They do. Actually, that reminds me…" Cole trailed off as he reached into his blazer pocket. When he pulled his hand back out it contained an envelope which he slid across the table to JJ.

"What is this?" She asked with some surprise.

"Open it and find out." He encouraged with a smile.

JJ carefully opened the envelope, delicately pulling out the homemade card it contained.

"Aww this is so sweet! Did he make this for me?" JJ asked, genuinely touched.

The card contained cartoon-like figurines with badges and guns arresting a dark figure. The lead figure was clearly meant to be a blonde woman. The title of the card read 'Thank you Jennifer! I miss you!' with a smiley face on the end.

Cole smiled at the way JJ's face lit up as her eyes scanned the card.

"He did. I may have told him a few days before I left that I was hoping to run into you."

"This is so nice!" JJ continued, scanning every inch and detail of the card.

"You should've seen how excited he got. He started on that almost right away, and he wouldn't stop until it was _perfect_." Cole said with fake quotations, mimicking his nephew's words.

"Well you can tell him I absolutely love it. I'm going to hang it up and keep it right where I can always see it." JJ said as she carefully placed it back in the envelope and set it to the side.

"I know he'll be happy to hear that."

"I should send him something back. I'll have to give you something before you leave."

"You don't have to do that." Cole said genuinely.

"Oh but I want to, it's the least I can do. It'll be fun to have a little pen pal." JJ said with a smile.

"You're glowing." Cole said with a chuckle. JJ took a sip of her wine before replying.

"What can I say, that _truly_ made my day."

"So far, anyway. I hope my company might eventually take the top spot. I know Aiden's cute, but I can be cute too." Cole said with a fake pout.

"Don't try too hard, your face might freeze, which would be such a shame." JJ replied easily.

Cole was just about to keep the flirtation going, when they were interrupted by the arrival of their food. They ate comfortably, catching up and telling each other anecdotal stories as they ate. At Cole's insistence, JJ leaned over the table and tried some of his food, and she returned the favor to him. The night was flowing smoothly, any perceived awkwardness gradually melting away as their food and wine disappeared. By the time the waiter cleaned off their table for them, they hardly realized that a full two hours had passed.

"Can I offer you anything for dessert?" The waiter returned, asking politely.

Cole looked to JJ to make the call first.

"I think I'm all set. The meal was delicious, and more than enough." JJ replied kindly.

"We'll just take the check then." Cole nodded to the waiter, who took his leave. When he was out of ear shot, Cole leaned forward towards JJ, emboldened perhaps by the wine.

"I hope you won't deny me _dessert_ later."

JJ's face flushed and she nearly choked at his sudden boldness.

"Cole…I…_that_ was bold." JJ stammered.

"I know, what can I say? I like what I see. And I know my time is almost up. All I promised you was dinner…"

"You think I would simply just run for the nearest exit?"

"Stranger things have happened. Besides, I've seen you run. If you _do_ bolt for the door, I doubt I'd catch you."

JJ laughed. She worried her bottom lip a little, unknowingly making Cole drool by how sexy she looked. She opened her mouth to finally say something, when the waiter interrupted with the check.

"Thank you both. Have a nice night." The man said as they both nodded in return.

JJ grabbed her purse with her left hand. As she looked down and rummaged for her wallet, her right hand reached for the bill. She nearly jumped, flinching just a little, when a hand clasped hers gently. JJ looked up, her startled eyes meeting Cole's beaming, confident blue ones. God, he knew how to look at a woman and make her melt.

"I'll pay. I offered dinner, it's only fair." He said calmly.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, watching as his fingers began to lightly trace over her hand, giving her goose bumps.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt." Cole said, reaching for his wallet with his free hand, his other hand never leaving hers.

"Well, thank you. This really was nice of you." JJ said, pleading her heart to stop racing before he noticed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, placing the appropriate money on the table, before meeting her eyes again. He stared at her for a long while, and JJ felt herself getting lost in the depths of his own blue orbs.

"How about, we get out of here?" Cole offered softly, his fingers tracing up to her wrist.

The hesitation was clear in JJ's eyes, but she still somehow managed to nod 'yes'. Cole smiled, his face lighting up. He felt his own heart beginning to pace quicker.

As he stood, he held JJ's hand, helping her from her seat. His eyes ghosted over her form, immediately causing flashbacks of that day at Christina's house. The day they had almost gone all the way. The day that had lived on in his fantasies ever since.

The memories of JJ's soft skin, her sweet luscious lips, her silky tresses, and the way her firm curves fit into her underwear perfectly. He had spent many a night thinking about her, and it was taking every ounce of his self control not to picture her naked now as she stood beside him. The funny thing was, when he caught a glance from her, he could almost swear he saw her recollecting that same day. Cole thought maybe he was fooling himself, because he wanted this so badly, but a part of him believed that just maybe it was actually true.

They walked to the door and Cole helped JJ slide back into her coat. The lobby area was rather crowded and noisy. Cole took the opportunity to casually slip his arm around JJ's waist, guiding her through the crowd until they were outside and able to breathe more freely again. He let go of her immediately, trying to play casual as much as possible. But he remained close to her, so close, that a few strands of her long hair swept across his face when a gust of wind passed.

"So…" JJ said awkwardly after a quiet moment had passed. She didn't know what to do next. She thought she knew what she wanted, but something was holding her back, and she certainly didn't feel comfortable being the initiator.

"Yeah…" Cole replied with a sigh, taking in the receding crowd on the surrounding walkways.

JJ began to worry her lip again, debating if maybe it was better to just call it a night and leave things as they were now; comfortably safe.

"It's kind of late to see a show or a movie." Cole said, checking the time on his phone. JJ nodded slightly, eyeing him as she tried to anticipate what he was thinking.

"But I can also tell you, Jennifer, that I am anything but tired." He said with a smile. "And I would _hate_ to have the night end so soon." He said, taking a confident step into her personal space. He eyed her for a long moment.

JJ kept her eyes locked on his, unwavering, her body fluttering with anticipation. Slowly, Cole brought his hand to her cheek, oh so lightly caressing her face as she leaned into his touch.

"How about we go somewhere…" He began, letting the suggestion hang in the air for her to consider. It was clear he wanted her to respond, that he would only push her if she allowed it, as much as he was hoping for a good night.

"Where do you want to go?" JJ asked carefully, feeling the warmth of his hand transfer to the skin on her cheek.

"With you? Anywhere." Cole replied smoothly. "But…to be more specific…I was thinking either my hotel or your place." He said seductively, causing a chill to run down JJ's spine.

JJ took a long moment to think, to consider if this was truly what she wanted. She knew if Emily and Penelope were here they would probably tell her to go for it, that she was overdue for some good loving. What could it hurt, right? If things didn't work out, Cole would be gone home by the end of the week anyway.

"What do you say?" He asked with a smile after a brief moment had passed.

"Uh…my car is here." JJ said quietly, snapping out of her revere.

"And?"

JJ's mind flashed back to that day she had almost gone all the way with him. The emotions, the desire she felt. Cole watched as her eyes lit up some as they met his once more.

"It'd be easier for me if we went back to my place." She said finally with a slight smile.

Cole couldn't help the beaming grin that appeared on his face.

"Your place it is, then."

/

JJ tried to hide the way her hand was shaking when she unlocked the main door. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, just a little. She was excited, almost too excited. But part of her was also very nervous. It had been a while, and just having him here at her house made JJ feel a certain type of pressure to live up to whatever expectations Cole may have.

JJ threw on the light as they entered, closing and locking the door behind them. Cole spotted the coat rack by the door and slid out of his coat as JJ did the same. He glanced around the room as JJ secured her keys and brought her purse into the other room.

"You have a nice place here Jennifer." Cole commented as he wandered into her living space, admiring some of her personal affects.

JJ had slipped down the hall and into her bedroom, kicking off her heels and cleaning up the pile of clothes she had scattered on the bed. When she was satisfied she had tidied up the messy parts of her room, she returned to her living space. Her eyes searched the room, falling to where Cole stood studying the pictures on her wall.

"The one on the far left is me and my sister when we were younger." JJ said as she walked up beside him, placing her hands on her hips.

"She's very pretty…looks a lot like you."

"Yeah…she was great…" JJ said trailing off a little, her thoughts wandering to the moment the picture was taken.

"I hope she wouldn't get too angry when I do this…" Cole spun around, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. It took a minute for JJ's brain to kick in, telling her to kiss back.

Cole pulled her tighter against him, increasing the passion as JJ rested her hand on his back. Finally, the kiss broke and they pulled away a little.

"I've been waiting all night to do that." Cole smiled with a heavy breath. JJ smiled back, biting her bottom lip.

"God damn you are _so _sexy when you bite your lip like that." Cole eyed her, moving in for another kiss.

He latched onto her bottom lip, nipping and sucking at it gently. JJ surprised herself when she let out a quiet moan. The sound seemed to spur Cole on further. His hand dipped down from her waist, giving JJ's ass a firm squeeze.

JJ felt a wave of desire flow through her, encouraging her to slowly slip her tongue into his mouth. This earned her butt another squeeze as Cole groaned with satisfaction to how good she tasted. When the need to breath became too great, their lips parted and they panted for breath.

"You are so…so…beautiful…Jennifer." Cole panted, lifting his hand and gently running it through her hair.

JJ leaned in, planting a kiss on his chin and working lightly across his jaw. This time she could do what she wanted. There were advantages to being in the safety of her own home. She wasn't working a case this time. Whatever happened was purely on their terms; she didn't have to hold back if she didn't want to.

JJ whimpered into Cole's ear as his hands worked and caressed her curves unabashedly. She already felt her arousal building up, an arousal she had buried deep for longer than she cared to admit. She was sure that looking back she may laugh at herself for practically acting like a horny teenager right now, but at the moment she could care less.

JJ's fingers travelled down Cole's chest, releasing the first couple of buttons on his shirt. She breathed heavily, and in the back of her mind she told herself to slow down and try to enjoy the moment a little. She had thought he would be the one to eagerly be all over her after that initial kiss, but since that point JJ had taken complete charge, allowing her desires to run wild.

Cole apparently had no intentions of stopping her either. He simply held her, caressing her hips encouragingly, as she began to kiss down his toned chest. He groaned, his breath hitching a little at the feel of her soft blonde hair tickling his skin as she went.

Before she knew it, JJ had his shirt untucked and sliding off his shoulders to the floor. As she paused to admire his toned physique, she noticed the scar just above his heart. She looked up at him, a hint of compassion in her eyes.

"How does it feel? Does it still hurt?" She asked him with concern.

Cole's eyes held hers as his hand grabbed hers and guided it to the spot. Delicately, he traced her fingertips over the raised scar. The sensation nearly made him visibly shudder.

"I'm as healed as I'm going to be." He said finally. "But you never had a chance to kiss it better…" He smiled suggestively.

"I think I can help you with that." JJ smiled slyly, moving her lips to the spot. Gently, she ghosted her lips over him, driving him wild the way her hot breath tickled his skin.

"Stop teasing me." Cole groaned, burying his hand in her hair and forcing her face against her chest.

JJ giggled against his skin, lightly placing kisses on his scar. When she became bored with that, she moved towards his nipple. She was just about to reach her destination, when Cole spun her around unexpectedly, causing JJ to squeal in surprise.

"I want a turn." He whispered seductively into her ear. He held her back against his chest as he leaned in and suckled her earlobe gently.

JJ closed her eyes and groaned when he found just the right spot to drive her wild. One of Cole's free hands travelled softly down the front of her body, pressing more firmly against her skirt when he reached below her waist. JJ bit her lip, attempting to stifle a whimper as his hand teased her.

"You are so _fucking _hot Jennifer…" He groaned in her ear.

"Mmm…" JJ replied, unable to think of a better response.

Cole's actions became more heated. He moved from JJ's earlobe down to the side of her neck, placing quick, furious kisses. When he reached the base of her neck he pushed her hair and the collar of her blouse to the side. Finding the perfect spot, he gently nipped and suckled, marking her and causing JJ to squirm a little in his arms.

Cole's response was to bite a little harder. He _wanted_ her to be marked. It turned him on; the thought that she would be walking around with _his_ mark on her. JJ hissed as he dug a little deeper, his teeth pinching her skin until it turned a decent shade of red.

"Cole…" She half gasped, half tried to sound serious.

Cole replied with a quick flick of his tongue to the irritated section of skin. He then continued his quest onward, spinning JJ around so he could plant furious kisses across her throat and down the top of her chest.

He continued lower, undeterred when he reached the open 'v' of her blouse. He simply nudged the material open wider with his nose, allowing his lips access to the top of her breast.

JJ arched her back, willing her chest to meet his lips in a wanton desire to be even more stimulated.

Cole moved a little lower, stopping just short of her nipple, much to JJ's disappointment, before he kissed his way back up. When he reached her collarbone, he pulled away. With his hand he grabbed JJ's jaw firmly, tilting her head and forcing her lips to his.

JJ smiled into the kiss as Cole's other hand stroked down her back. The hand rubbed her encouragingly, telling her to kiss harder. JJ gripped his hair as she kissed him with all her worth.

Cole's hand pushed the back of her blouse up, uncovering the zipper to JJ's skirt. His fingers wasted no time searching for and finding said zipper, guiding it slowly down the track. Cole guided the loosened material off JJ's hips and down her thighs until it pooled at her feet.

Cole broke off the kiss and took a step back to admire her. 'About damn time.' Was all he could think as she stood willingly before him in just her panties from the waist-down.

"Like what you see?" JJ asked with a smirk that belied more confidence than what she felt, parroting his words to her back at Christina's house during the case.

"Very, very much." Cole replied, stroking her hair as desire filled his eyes.

"You're not playing games with me, are you?" JJ continued, repeating the same words he had once spoken to her.

"Absolutely not. At least…not until I get you in bed." Cole said seductively, moving in on her with a lustful look that made JJ's knees weak. He kissed JJ hard on the lips, again and again, unrelenting as his fingers began to pluck open the buttons on her blouse.

JJ tried to break free once all of the buttons had come free, but Cole held her tighter, refusing to let her go. JJ groaned loudly into his mouth as he dug his fingers into her back, causing her to shiver. He did this from the base of her back, all the way up to the clasp of her bra.

As she felt him working to get the clasp open, JJ realized she was going to have to make her own move since Cole wasn't about to let her go free. Her hands travelled down his chest, tracing his abs, until they rested on his belt.

With so much happening to her at once, JJ fumbled, struggling a little to get the belt loose. When she finally succeeded, she made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. She bent just a little to pull his pants down, just as Cole pushed her blouse and bra off her shoulders and down her arms in one swift motion.

For a brief instant JJ's natural instinct was to move her hands up to cover her naked chest. Cole was quicker though, grabbing her wrists firmly in his strong hands. Gently, he brought JJ's fingers to his lips, kissing each one lightly as his gaze remained lowered on her firm breasts and puckered nipples.

"You are the most beautiful woman…I have ever seen." Cole whispered as he dropped her hands and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Cole! Oh…oh my God…Cole!" JJ whimpered loudly as he kissed and dragged his lips over her right breast, moistening it. His hand massaged and kneaded her left breast, making sure to not leave it unattended.

JJ shook, feeling her knees about to give way as he nipped one nipple with his teeth, while pinching the other one with his fingers.

"Cole…please…" JJ gasped as the sensations became overwhelming. It was made worse when his only response was to chuckle into her chest, jiggling her breast.

Desperate, JJ did the only thing she could think of to help even the playing field. She found the rim of his boxers, and dipped her hands inside. She quickly found the long, stiff rod she was looking for. She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed, as her other hand found and cupped his balls. Cole let out a deep, guttural, groan as he nearly lost his balance.

"Shit…Jennifer…" He groaned as she squeezed him tighter, coaxing him impossibly harder.

"You better slow down…" He warned, though he never, ever wanted her to stop.

"Now you know how I felt…" JJ chuckled, finally able to breathe a little now that he had stopped attacking her chest.

"I think…" He cooed breathily.

"It's time…" His hand slipped to her ass again, rubbing hard and fiddling with how her panties covered it.

"You show me the rest of your house…" He finished with another groan as she rubbed him just so. JJ smirked devilishly, not ready to grant him his freedom.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked, mirroring his own flirtatious tone from earlier.

"Be careful Jennifer…you should know from experience that I play _dirty_." Cole warned.

"What, like this?" JJ asked as she intentionally dropped his boxers to the floor in one swift yank, leaving him completely nude. Her eyes grew wide a little, as she saw with her eyes for the first time, the true length of his member.

Cole couldn't help but to smile, to enjoy the glow on her face as she eyed him. Jennifer was a little different from their last encounter, bolder, not nearly as timid or as unsure as she had seemed at times during the case, and he absolutely _loved it_.

"Naughty, naughty." Cole said with a laugh and a smile. He pulled her in for a gentler kiss on the lips as she eyed him with a sexy friskiness in her eye.

"You like you're girls naughty, don't you?" JJ smiled as she reached down and stroked him again.

"When that girl is you…it drives me _insane_…Jennifer Jareau." He said lustfully.

JJ stepped up and kissed the tip of his chin. Cole shifted his hands to her waist, holding her. He flashed back briefly, to the time in the precinct when he had done the same, only she had _all _of her clothes on then. In a quick movement that still hadn't lost its touch, he spun her around in his arms.

"Show me your room." Cole requested more firmly into her ear.

His nose brushed against her hair, he breathed heavily into her ear, his hands firmly on her waist as she slowly led him down the hall to her room. They crossed the threshold and stood at the edge of her room.

JJ seemed to pause, waiting on his next move. Cole didn't waste time looking around her room; there would be time for that later. He had one thing, and one thing only, on his mind. And that was finally fucking Jennifer Jareau. All else could wait until later.

Cole announced his intentions to JJ non-verbally, dropping her panties in one quick, determined motion. He was tempted to just stare at her for a moment, now that he finally had her completely naked. But one glance at her nude body was all the encouragement he needed. He didn't wait for her to make a move or to say anything. He simply grabbed her and rushed her towards the bed, tackling her onto it as JJ yelped and laughed out of surprise.

"Cole!" She shouted as he pulled her up the bed until her head was positioned on the pillow.

She moved to turn over so that she wasn't lying on her stomach, but Cole laid down on top of her, rendering her still. His hands travelled down the length of her back, caressing her flushed skin. They trailed lower, over the smooth, sloped contours of her buttocks until they reached the backs of her thighs.

"Cole…" JJ groaned into her pillow.

"Relax, Jennifer…" He implored her.

"Please, not on the comforter." She pleaded.

Cole rolled his eyes a little, but acquiesced. He lifted his body from hers just enough so that she could lift upwards as well, allowing him to pull open the sheets on her bed with some added effort. When the sheets were open enough and the comforter was pushed off the bed and out of the way, Cole laid JJ back down in the position he wanted her; positioning her arms above her head, leaving her body prone.

He brushed the hair from her cheek, leaning down and cocking his head so he could gently kiss her lips. JJ made an effort to roll over again, but Cole quickly gripped her hips, keeping her in place.

"Not, this time." Cole whispered into her ear.

"Why not?" JJ asked with a mix of curiosity and disappointment.

"I don't want you to wake your neighbors." He chuckled, sliding one of his hands between her legs. JJ's eyes grew wide and she moaned as his finger traced her swelling clit.

"I…I…won't." JJ said none too convincingly.

"I don't know how loud you get…the first time, is always the loudest." Cole smiled as he began to kiss the back of her shoulder blades. He kissed down her spine, drawing a new set of goose bumps to her skin.

"If it gets to be too much…you can at least muffle yourself with the pillow." He continued.

"Someone sounds a little confident." JJ cracked.

"I've wanted you for so long…I'm about to show you just…how much…" He whispered, having reached her lower back with his lips. His hands found the backs of her thighs again, causing JJ's breathing to immediately increase.

"Spread your legs, just a little." Cole directed her.

JJ didn't hesitate. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't see him, that she was positioned like this. She had hoped their first time would be a little more intimate and personal. But at the same time, there was something more arousing and exotic about this position. It brought her a greater sense of excitement.

Cole rubbed her hips sensually, stimulating JJ further as he bent her waist slightly from the bed. JJ felt her heart beating hard, her breathing coming out in deep, heavy puffs. This was it; the point of no return.

Cole positioned himself eagerly, taking one more glance at JJ.

JJ held her breath, the anticipation becoming overwhelming, when a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Cole…con" JJ's thought was cut off by the sudden, overpowering rush that overtook her as he thrust into her for the first time.

JJ moaned, whimpering in pleasure as Cole released his own satisfied groan. He leaned there against her for a moment, unmoving, allowing her body a moment to adjust to him. She was incredibly tight; gloriously and gratifyingly tight. And on the other end, Cole was perfectly, and joyfully big. There was no doubt he was going to fulfill her every need.

After a moment had passed, Cole slowly began to push in and out of her. He watched JJ intently, what he could see of her face anyway, watching every little reaction she had in response to his movements. He gave her a couple of soft, gentle thrusts, just to loosen her up a little and to get the pace going.

When he was satisfied he could do what he wanted without hurting her too much, Cole increased his pace. He began to thrust harder, deeper. He began to ride JJ furiously into the mattress. His animal instinct, his long held desires towards her took over. He wanted to prove just how badly he had wanted her, _needed _her.

It wasn't enough for him to simply fuck her, that's not what he wanted. He wanted to prove he was a man, _her_ man. He wanted to dominate her so as to leave no doubt about how much he desired to make her his.

JJ found the pace had grown incredibly fast, much faster than she had been expecting. But rather than hurting like she thought it might, she found that it actually felt incredible. The level of passion and emotion behind each of Cole's thrusts fueled her in a way that she didn't know was possible. She knew what he was doing and surprisingly, she found that she was ok with it, that she even enjoyed it.

JJ turned her head, biting into the pillow in order to muffle her pure, unadulterated moan of pleasure as he 'rang her bell' with his penis. The way she reacted, the way her body quaked to his last thrust, told Cole he had found her pleasure center. He aimed for the same spot again and again, pounding into her g-spot until all JJ saw were stars. She was past the point of coherent thought, she wasn't even sure she knew her name anymore, as he thrust into her over and over without holding back.

Finally, he felt her walls tighten, and JJ reached the glorious peak he had been building her up to as she loudly moaned his name. As her muscles slackened and her body became limp, Cole continued on, riding JJ with all his might until he too, finally and with the utmost satisfaction, discharged deep inside her.

Cole collapsed on JJ, equally out of breath. He tried to regain his composure. He felt like he had almost had an out of body experience. He had achieved everything he had wanted, but now he could hardly remember half of it, just the glorious conclusion.

Slowly, after catching his breath for a few moments, Cole lifted his head from his position on JJ's upper back. He brushed the tangled hair from her face, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

JJ swallowed, struggling to find her voice.

"Yes…I'm fine." She was finally able to breathe out hoarsely. "You were right…about needing the pillow." She added after taking a few more breaths.

This brought a smile to both of their faces. Carefully, Cole climbed off of her, pulling out of her as he did so. JJ moaned as he did this, some of the same sensations she had just experienced immediately returning to her body.

Cole gently rolled JJ over, using his hand to turn her head towards him. He shifted his hand into her hair, playing with it, as he locked his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. JJ kissed back, although she was slower to do so as clear thought was still slow in returning to her. As her sex-fogged brain became more enlightened, JJ turned more fully into him, her waist rubbing up against his as her hand reached out and touched his face.

"I hope I didn't tire you out too quickly." Cole said with a chuckle. He let his free hand rub her thigh soothingly as he continued to play with her hair.

"I think I'll be alright." JJ said with a smile. "It's been a little while, but that should work to your advantage." She admitted, leaning in to kiss him again.

Not sure if it was out of instinct, or just pure desire, Cole guided his hand from JJ's thigh, to between her legs, re-acquainting himself with the now tender spot. He told himself he was cheating a little, that he was trying to get her re-aroused in short order, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to make the most of this opportunity, this night, just in case he never had it again. JJ flinched a little, but quickly recovered as her face broke into a pleasurable smile.

"I think…it's my turn." She cooed, kissing him one more time as she dragged her fingertips down his cheek.

"Who am I to argue?" Cole groaned with pleasure as JJ rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Before long, they were at it again. Neither of them knew what would happen after this, or what would become of them. Was it simply one night, or the start of something more? These were thoughts for another time. It would be too complicated otherwise. Tonight was about one thing and one thing only; finishing what they had started. For now, they were both content to do that and nothing more. They would deal with the _after_ when the time came.

The End

**AN: Thank you for reading! Hopefully it was exactly what you were hoping for! I know I still left a lot unresolved between JJ and Cole, but just like the original that was by design. I will let you decide in your own mind if they stay together, or if it was just a one-night stand. I know I haven't been posting a lot lately; life has been VERY busy, and it took me a LONG time just to sit down and write this. I have still been writing when time allows, but I haven't been able to see a full idea all the way through. The two I most recently was working on were a JJ/Reid dual kidnapping/hostage situation, and a JJ/Reid/OC triangle based off JJ forcibly being transferred out of the BAU (season 6), to working for a boss who is based on Christian Grey (yes, very out there I know). I intended to do a 'Squirm' sequel, but that hasn't come very far either. Although I DO hope to post again, at this point any posts will likely be one-shot stories until I can 'get it together' and get some free time lol. Thanks again!**


End file.
